Fieara's life
by toxixshade314
Summary: This is a story that has been in my head for a while. it has some fowl language in it so you have been warned. I would like constructive criticism I haven't written in a while so be gentle.


Fieara's Life.

In a world where dragons strive for power a young battled scarred dragon is carrying an egg while his friends and family protect him. His eyes are full of tears knowing that this needs to be done that she will be killed if he doesn't send her somewhere else. A roar behind him forces him to stop and look back, he watches his best friend die as his enemies tear his wings and severe his tail. He knows his friend will not survive for he will starve if the fall does not kill him. A young female dragon passes by him grabbing his tail in her mouth and whipping him towards the black star. After what seems like an hour he finally arrives to see a planet that's a beautiful combination of green, brown, and blue. He knows it is the perfect place to leave is only child. As the black star closes he does a backflip and dives towards the planet. As he flies he notices that the planet becomes fuzzy and is struck with a pain more intense than the fires of his enemies. The impact forces his mouth to open dropping the egg. He scrambles to grab it with his front feet. When he feels his hands touch the warm outer shell of the egg he pulls it in wrapping his wings around it. As the ground gets closer he opens his wings and slows down landing on a lush green field. He sets the egg down and burns the grass around it, after circling several times he wraps his wings and tail around the egg turning into a bolder.

"I feel her moving in the egg my daughter, Fieara; I must find a home for her somewhere safe and well guarded".

He opens his wings slowly watching as the granite crumbles onto the ground. As soon as he is able to move he grabs his egg in his hands. The minute he takes off he sees a field of houses surround by a stone wall and wrought iron spikes. He heads straight for the biggest house on the hill he lays the egg on the lawn burning the grass around it. He raises his hand ready to break the egg open when he hears a woman gasp. He turns to face her but she is already running to him and begins to examine his wounds he puts his head in between her hands and him. He pushes her towards his egg, she looks at him confused and shocked he touches his head to hers so she can understand him.

"Please…..I can't stay here the air is too pure and my mate, my wife has been killed protecting this egg, my daughter Fieara. Please take her keep her safe. You can use your thoughts to answer me." The woman is surprised she starts to think she is dreaming but she felt this creatures pain and saw what he saw. She looks at him and the egg contemplating. She notices the creature looking at her left hand she holds it out to him and takes his head in both her hands and presses her forehead to his. "My husband and I have been trying to have a child but to no avail. We have been praying for a miracle and here it is. Yes I will keep her safe but on one condition who and what are you?" The dragon pulls back wondering if he should tell her what he is. But in his heart he knows he has to for this woman and her mate are going to take her in and care for her as their own. "My name is King Dergon'shun and I am a dragon." The women pulls back amazed all her life she was told dragons did not exists. She puts her head back to his. "I will take her in let me go get my husband so he can see weigh in on it. He will take her in no matter what but he has always believed that dragons exist." The dragon pulls back nodding. The woman gets up and runs toward the door. Dergon'shun curls up around his daughter and waits for the women to return with her husband. The women returns a few minutes later with her husband in tow whispering something to him. Dergon'shun looks up at the man who stands with his mouth wide open. The woman is on her knees showing her husband what to do. "Here's my husband his name is Daniel Burges and I'm Chantel Burges. Thank you for doing this." Chantel steps away and her husband take's her place gently placing his forehead on Dergon'shun's. "Hello I'm Daniel Burges as my wife already told you. We will gladly take Fieara in as our own daughter. But your wounds concern me and my wife. She told me you pulled away when she looked at them. She wanted me to ask you if she could wipe the clean with cool water and a hand towel." Dergon'shun closes his eyes and shows Daniel how he came to receive his wounds. "I cannot remain her any longer my wounds will heal on their own. But I need you to get towels because my daughter has to be released from the egg." Daniel nods and runs into his house while Chantel kneels next to the egg. Daniel returns with his arms loaded in towels and lays them on the ground unfolded. Dergon'shun places the egg on the towels and turns towards Chantel send her an image of what she needs to do when Fieara is free from the egg. Chantel nods and tells Daniel and they both get in position. Dergon'shun raises a scarred hand and brings it down smashing the egg and releasing the fire from within Daniel and Chantel wrap the baby up and watch as the fire moves like its dancing and changes color in the sun light. When they look back for Dergon'shun they only find a patch of grass that has been pressed into the shape of a dragon. They look back at Fieara and see a human child with bright magenta eyes and dark black hair. Daniel stands up and helps Chantel up. Fieara squirms and opens her mouth to reveal eight small sharp human canine teeth four on bottom and top and unnaturally pale skin that shows lines that resemble scales. Daniel and Chantel smile and walk back into their house with their new daughter.

Dergon'shun had flown off when Daniel and Chantel watched the fire Fieara made when she took her first breath of air. Fieara doesn't look like a dragon; she looks like Daniel and Chantel. But I have heard stories of dragons being born in one form and are able to switch between that form and their dragon form. But none the less I shall always watch you grow and make friends. One day I will meet you in person but I must wait until you have discovered who you truly are. I know Daniel and Chantel will take good care of her."

Dergon'shun has spent the past eighteen years watching his daughter and speaking to his friends Daniel and Chantel, they tell him of all the things Fieara has done and how she is very popular in the town and at the college. But it was not until last night when Fieara discovered who she truly was. Daniel and Chantel told Dergon'shun that she had accidently set fire to the club when one of her favorite bands was playing and she screamed with excitement releasing a bright red cone of flame. Daniel and Chantel told Dergon'shun that it has not happened for a while. But one Friday night Fieara accidently killed her boyfriend by making out with him. Upon hearing this Dergon'shun decided that it was time to tell Fieara about where she came from.

Fieara came walking out of the house in sweat pants, slipper boots, and an undershirt holding a square object in both her hands. Dergon'shun walked out of the shadows and huffed at his daughter scaring Fieara and speaking with her. "Hello My darling Fieara. I am your father and the answer to all the questions you have."

Fieara stared at her father with her mouth open while she stood on the lawn across from Dergon'shun. "Impossible…you can't be real! Dragons cannot be real! You are not my father my father is inside reading the newspaper and my mom is upstairs taking a shower they are my parents you aren't! But yet I feel like I know you somehow like I have met you before but I know we haven't." Dergon'shun lowered his head and sat on the ground gesturing for Fieara to do the same. He explained who he was and who she was and how she was born. He knew she was having a hard time believing this but there was no other explanation for the club accident and her boyfriend's death. "Okay please tell me where I went wrong and what to do and not do…..dad." Dergon'shun smiled at that and began to explain.

"So Ryan died because his body couldn't fight the poison and humans can't have an intimate relationship with dragons because of it." Fieara had asked her father so many questions but avoided the only one she was scared of. "It was not your fault you didn't know about the poison and where you are from but now you do know what you can and can't do." Dergon'shun answered question after question but he anticipated the one question; when will Fieara turn into a dragon. "What about my real mom is she still alive does she look like me well I mean eye color wise." Dergon'shun closed his eyes and exhaled blowing green smoke from his nostrils. "Your mother died in the battle when we were taking you away from our planet to be placed somewhere safe away from my enemies. She was attacked from behind two dragons had a hold on her wings and were ripping them to shreds while a third broke her tail and ripped it off. If a dragon can't fly it can't hunt and if it can't hunt it will die for they are faster with wings." Fieara looked away after Dergon'shun had finished answering her question. "I know you want to ask when you will phase into your dragon from." Fieara looked into her father's eyes. "Yes I do. What will I look like?" Dergon'shun focused on her wrapping a wing around her. "The child usually ends up looking more like their mother for the mother's genes overpowers the father's genes. Your mother was a pure white dragon with bright magenta tipped wings, horns, and eyes like yours. But you must remember one thing…there will be dragons disguised as humans and you will be able to tell the difference by saying these three words: Eon Mayron Sooku." Fieara repeated the words in her head understanding them. "It means I see you." Dergon'shun looked at her surprised and very proud at the fact that she understood it immediately. "You are an amazing person and a powerful one at that. You will phase one day but it might be when someone you care about is in danger or when you are having fun with others." Fieara looked up at her father surprised and smiled sitting up on her knees and giving her father a horse hug while her father wrapped both his around her. "Thank you dad I enjoyed this talk. We should do it more often." Dergon'shun looked up at Fieara with a pained look in his eyes. "I fear that will not happen for I have seen my ending. And now I must say goodbye." Dergon'shun pulled away from his daughter refusing to look at her face for he knew it held the expression of horror. He had to get away from her before his end came. He only hoped that Fieara would understand that he doesn't want her to follow him.

Fieara watched her father take off into the sky as she felt the urge to follow him and protect him. She used the sight she had learned from her father to track him when she felt a surge of power that engulfed her and her father. She looked around for the source of the power and saw two dragons hovering over her father who was struggling to get up. When her father finally got to his feet he opened his mouth and released a cone of bright green fire that made his adversaries freeze in midair and fall straight to the ground like a plastic bottle Fieara listened to see if there was a heartbeat and found two coming from the frozen dragons. Fieara was about to go help her father when the two dragons began to move and her heart began to pound. She was starting to feel pain in her fingers and feet and looked down and saw claws forming in the place of her nails. She moved her hand in front of her face to get a closer look at the claws when her teeth began to grow her clothes got tighter and tighter and began to rip exposing pure white scales and magenta tipped wings instead of her normal pale skin. The pain became too much to handle and she doubled over in pain screaming until she stood up and ripped off the rest of her clothes unleashing a roar that knocked over every building that surrounded her. When she stopped roaring she saw on the ground, that her father's wings were ripped to shreds and scattered about and his tail was ripped of it scales and muscles and was ripped in half while the other half was wrapped around her father's neck and was digging into his skin. Fieara knew that he wasn't alive but saw that the two dragons were eating two human bodies. When she knew they weren't aware she jumped out of the bushes and cantered to her father's murderers and braced herself in case she was going to fight them but she knew that they would fight her.

Dergon'shun knew that leaving his daughter without saying goodbye was bad but it was the only thing he could do if he wanted to get far away from his daughter. Dergon'shun was halfway to the portal when a blast of power knocked him to the ground. He looked up to find two dragons hovering over him. "You knew this day was coming Dergon'shun and yet you are still out here by yourself where's your daughter Dergon'shun we could use some entertainment we could give her a hands on treatment that every woman loves." Dergon'shun pushed himself to his feet enraged at the fact that these pittwasters wanted to rape his daughter. He looked up at them and opened his mouth and released a cone of green fire that paralyzed the two dragons. As they fell to the ground he took that opportunity to heal his wounds and take off, when he heard a rapid heartbeat he was going to help find the source when the two dragons began to move. He started to get up but he couldn't because his leg was turned in the wrong direction. The dragons stalked towards him when one jumped and landed on his back his claws digging into his wings while his back legs ripped his tail up and then ripped it in half while doing so he ripped up his wings turning them into shreds while he screamed and tried to claw away from them but the second dragon took hold of the tail and wrapped it around Dergon'shun's throat choking him. All of a sudden a roar that sounded like a bomb exploding erupted from behind a building that scared the two dragons but they knew that whatever it was they would need to be ready and focused because it may want to fight them but they knew they would fight no matter what. They heard claws clicking the ground as the new dragon came into view. The two dragons stared dumb founded at the new arrival her skin pale as the moon wings a deadly bright neon magenta they looked at each other, shocked but not scared. Drumber shook his head trying to clear it before he spoke. "Impossible you were killed in the raid we saw you die trying to save your egg! You're dead you couldn't have survived the wounds!" Fieara widen her eyes at what the dragon said until she remembered what her father said about the child looking more like the mother than the father. She grinned revealing her eight fangs growling "as experienced as you are you have failed to remember that offspring look more like their mother than her father and I happen to be my mother's daughter and you are dead"

Fieara stood her ground as the dragons regained their calm but evil demeanor and smiled at her with a wicked gleam in their eyes. She narrowed her eyes at them growling, making them flinch at the suddenness of it. "You killed my father threatened me and now you will pay. I am Fieara, Daughter to Dergon'shun your king and I am your princess. You will burn in the seven layers of hell when I am done with you I will turn your wings inside out I will rip your tail free from its socket, I will gouge your eyes and feed them to the vultures. I will personally rip your heart out and make you watch as I flatten it under my foot. You will pay for my taking my father from me by dying her at my claws." The two dragons looked at Fieara and began to laugh at her scorn in their voice. "Aaahh how little you know young Fieara. You see your father gave up the throne when he left to leave you somewhere safe. He never was welcomed back at court. He was accused of stealing the princess and murdering the queen." Fieara looked at them surprised and shocked. Had her father lied to her? He couldn't have he wouldn't. "Aaahh we are being rude we slander your father's name and we don't even introduce ourselves. I am Drumber and this is Kakosoon. We are lord Mannagennies's assassins. And we must now kill you for Mannagennies will not tolerate loose ends. Say hello to your father and mother for us." Drumber unfolded his wings and took off creating a powerful wind that blew Fieara off her feet. She tried to twist in midair but she was not expecting Kakosoon to strike her in the stomach slamming her through several rows of buildings. She finally managed to gain her balance and looked at her surroundings and realized that she had landed in her mother's office. While she made sure that none of her mother's crystal antiques were broken she saw Kakosoon had changed into a giant grey rock surround by black fire. Fieara had to think fast. "Shit I need to move or he will crush me and my mom's crystal I need to move NOW." Fieara took off and flew straight towards Kakosoon. With her claws out stretched she roared and slammed into him. Searing pain went through her left arm as Kakosoon scored his claws down her she pulled her head back and snapped at Kakosoon missing him by an inch she repeated the process several times as Kakosoon repeated the movement as well Kakosoon kicked her in the stomach and somersaulting hitting her in the chin and sending her slamming into the ground Kakosoon laughed and dove towards as fast as he could. Fieara closed her eyes knowing she would die, but a massive roar caused her to look up and see a dragon fly straight into Kakosoon sending him veering into a row of tress where he was pinned by two different dragons that ripped his wings and tails. She almost forgot about Drumber when a bright flame surrounded him causing him to freeze like ice. She watched the dragon who saved her bring his tail swing down shattering the dragon sending shards everywhere. She stood up and looked at the two corpses and gasped as they began to move. She saw that their skin began to bubble and watched it exploded landing on her. She relished in the spray of their blood as it covered her face and seeped into her mouth. She didn't mind because she was still enraged with her father's murder. She watched as the guts disintegrated from every surface and explodes above the body of her father. She forgot all about the gore and the other dragons and shoved pas them running towards her father letting a high pitched scream tear through her throat. "Father Please wake up! You need to get help! PLEASE GET UP DAMMIT! Please I need you. Please….please…please, please, please…PLEASE!" Fieara nudged and pulled but knew that he would never get up never see her again, never hug him again. "I love you dad. Goodbye." Fieara raised her head to the sky roaring while releasing a stream of bright magenta flames giving voice to her pain before hanging her head and walking away turning back into her human form blocking everything else but her and her pain. She looked back at her father and saw the dragons that saved her gathered in a circle around him making the same wail she made. She turned back and walked to them huffing in the way her father did when she first met him. The dragons turned and widened their eyes they left her father's body and formed a circle around her opening their mouths and unleashing several cones of fire slamming into her body whipping her hair around and infusing her with all their memories, experiences, conversations everything they did, heard, saw, felt, and tasted. But she wasn't expect to see her father's spirit standing in front of her unleashing a mutlitoned cone of green fire that surged through her body granting her strength. When the flames died away she saw the dragons bowing and bowed to them in turn. When she stood up a bright blue and silver dragon stepped forward speaking with thoughts. "It is you! Fieara you must return to your home. When your father took you away the shadow gliders laid claim to your throne. They plunged our world into darkness. They turned our lakes, oceans, rivers, and ponds into diseased black muck that could kill a dragon with one sniff. The grass is just a parched brown and dead land. Every creature has been turned into mutated repulsive monsters. And the sun has been destroyed and replaced by a circle of dark pulsating red matter." Fieara stood horrified at what had become of her father's home. She knew what she had to do she just had to say goodbye to her parents.

Fieara found her parents in their study reading on the couch. She walked over to them and sat in between resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She told them about Dergon'shun' death and how she turned into a dragon and avenged his death. She told Daniel and Chantel about what had become of her home planet and that she was a princess and had a legit claim to the throne. Fieara saw the sorrow in their eyes when her mother reached behind the couch and pulled out a backpack and handed it to her. They told her why they had it and they said that Dergon'shun told them to keep one ready. They reluctantly let her go with the other council dragons knowing that they might never see her again. Fieara phased into her dragon form and spoke to the other dragons. "Let's go save our home and end Lord Mannagennie sadistic reign." Fieara took off with the other council dragons following and disappeared into the portal to her home world.

Chapter 2

Fieara's return.

Fieara had wondered how she knew all of this knew. She had never believed in this stuff her parents always talked about it. "Wait I wasn't being skeptical when a dragon who turns out to be my father tells me I'm a princess and a powerful one at that and I fought two assassins who claim to be working for some guy called Lord Managinnes and restore balance to a world that I get to through a black star!?" Fieara stops mid-flight looking into space while being jostled around while the other dragons fly past her and towards the star. One dragon notices her sudden halt and flips back to her. Fieara looks up when she realizes that he's waiting for her. She starts to feel nervous when she sees him. She has gotten this feeling before when she met her boyfriend. She lost for words when she looks at him. His bright cerulean eyes make her weak when she looks at them only to realize that they have a worrying look about them. "I'm sorry I just never believed in dragons or fairies or unicorns and to find out that my dad is a dragon and I'm a princess. I-it's hard to take in. I feel like I should be doubtful but I only feel the desire to help something I've always believed to be fake." The dragon cocks his head to one side until he nods his understanding before speaking. "You are one of the rare phasors you were born in a human form because you were born on that planet. If you were born on our planet you'd be in your dragon form. All will be explained when we get back to our planet. A word of advice there will always be someone to help you including me they have assigned me to be your tutor or partner or whatever you want to call it. I am going to teach you are ways and how to fight. But that is all up to you should you choose to stay and fight." Fieara smiled at his words he was kind and open-minded. "Tutor and partner are too teacher/student how about the title of friend? By the way you never told me your name." The dragon smiled "It's Salron" Fieara leaned in and pressed the side of her head against his and wrapped one wing around him while he wrapped one of his wings around her. They pulled apart when their hearts began to pound and their wings began to glow and took off in pursuit of the other dragons.

Fieara arrived first with Salron behind to find the other dragons waiting for them with expressions of sadness as they looked at the land. They were telling the truth it's disgusting here. I never thought that I would smell the scent of death but my dad said that my senses are heightened when in this form. Can I can't think save them, can I restore balance I have to try for my father. I need stop land is devastated and needs to be reversed; nature cannot handle this for much longer. She looked up to see the other dragons looking at her smiling and nodding "I guess you heard all that." Salron laughed lightly and eventually everyone else did. "It takes a while to control the separating of thoughts and spoken words. But don't worry you will get a hang of it. It took me a solar year to master it." " What's a solar year?" "A solar year is a week in dragon time." Fieara nodded and flew over to the others. "Okay so what do we do now? Until I get the jist of all of this I'll need your help." Another dragon came forward Fieara knew she was a female because she had the same figure she had but her colors where different her wings, tail, horns, and claws were a light colored lilac while her body head and legs were a pastel periwinkle and her eyes were a dark violet. "That's where I come in. I 'am Na'lara I was a friend of your fathers. My job was to track I would track prisoners and our army and many other things. But now many of us were cast out and replaced by shade gliders. But more on that we need to take you to where we are living. The others will be happy to see you." "Wait others? What do you mean others Na'lara?" "The ones who fought alongside your father and helped him escape with you safe and unharmed. When you see them please don't stare for some of them are missing their wings and tails while some just have their tails." Fieara was now worried and eager to get to this safe house. "Okay lets go I won't wait a moment longer now that I have seen this." Na'lara took off with Fieara and Salron behind her and the other dragons flanking their right and left sides.

Fieara was looking at the creatures recognizing some of them from fairytales. The first creature she ever saw was a deformed unicorn that had horns sticking out all over its body while butterflies crowded around an eye socket that was missing an eye and began to eat at the rotting dirty flesh that was exposed. Its stomach was ripped open allowing its intestines to trail out on to the ground leaving a trail of black fowl smelling liquid. She turned her head away from that grisly sight only to see more and more of it. The worst she saw was a group of squirrels, beavers, cardinals, chipmunks, deer, and badgers savagely kill a unicorn that wasn't tainted by this darkness. Every time it screamed she became angrier until she couldn't take it in more. "I can't take this anymore!" Salron stopped and roared her name but her anger and the sound of her pulse in her ears drowned it out. Fieara roared getting the attention of all those disgusting creatures. She landed sending up clouds of dust, bone, and dead grass. When the clouds cleared she came face to face with a stag covered in maggots and dead flesh stripping off of its body while its insides gradually seeped out. She bared her hangs and roared at the stag. The stag reared up its legs now bulky with muscles that weren't there before and brought them down towards Fieara's head. She rolled sideways out of the way and ran at the stag ramming it in the side sending it flaying in to a huge gross rotting tree trunk the stag slid down to the ground whimpering. Its pelt came off completely revealing its insides. The stag screamed and began writhing on the ground as its bones turned black and started to throw up bile its muscles exploded causing the bones to shatter sending shards flying in every direction one shard went flying and hit one of the beavers right in the middle of the head. The impact caused the head to explode into a pulpy mess of black and green dead brain bits. Fieara raised her head with a challenging glare and roared sending the animals running in all directions yelping. Salron landed next to her looking impressed. "You fought well. You used advanced moves that only experienced fighters can do. There is more to you than we thought. Bah we've delayed for too long lets go." Salron took off with Fieara right behind him looking quite pleased with herself. "She really is her father's child."

Fieara and the others arrived at the cave where her father's friends and supporters were hiding. They were greeted by several tough looking dragons that had braced themselves for a fight but stood down when Na'lara spoke to them. They walked through the entrance of the cave and came to a chamber filled with several huge bonfires containing many colors. A single roar rang throughout the cavern causing every dragon to turn their heads and sat when Na'lara took a seat on a flat stone towering above the others. "My friends today our dear king Dergon'shun has passed on joining our ancestors. Let us bow our heads in his honor." Fieara saw every dragon in the cavern lower their heads. She felt Salron's tail pushing and the back of her head until she finally lowered her head like everyone else. As everyone else raised her head she did the same. She was caught off guard when every dragon raised their heads and released their fire. Each fire was of every color that anyone could imagine and she too joined here neon magenta adding to the pillar of fire. When the fire had ceased Na'lara spoke again. "But even in dark times there are good things. Many of you have lost hope that the kings daughter didn't survive. Well that has changed here with us right now is his daughter his heir to the throne Lord Mannagennie bane…Princess Fieara!" Fieara flew up to Na'lara side and walked to the edge of the stone stage and unfurled her wings and raised them above her head releasing her neon magenta fire. Every dragon in the crowed even her escorts bowed. When they rose she spoke. "At first I thought dragons and other fairytale creatures weren't real but when I saw my father your king I believed. He told me everything. I watched my father die and I phased for the first time and killed my father's murderers. I may be new to this but with everyone's help I will destroy Lord Mannagennie and restore balance to our world like my father would have wanted." All around her the dragons reared up and roared swiping at the air with their claws while some spat fire at the ceiling. She looked over to Na'lara who nodded in approval before joining the rest.

Fieara spent the evening talking to her father's closest allies who all expressed their condolences and pledge their life to her in honor of her father. Fieara was guided around the chamber by Na'lara and Salron showing her the food pile, the water caverns, moon cavern, and every bonfire that is lit by every dragon in the chamber. Na'lara left Fieara in Salron's care while she went to speak with her father's war council in the moon cavern. Salron gestured to her to sit by the biggest bonfire while he retreated to the food pile. Fieara looked around at all the dragons amazed at the color of their scales and how the light of the bonfires shimmer off them. How the sizes of the horns range from small spikes to elephant sized extending to the base of the tail. She was pulled back to reality when Salron dropped the torso of a stag. She hissed and reared up taking to the air gathering everyone else's attention, Salron grabbed her tail and yanked on it pulling her back to the ground and resuming her relaxed position. "Sorry if I scared you. You must be hungry go ahead and try it its good." Fieara looked at the torso her lip twitching in disgust as the blood seeped out. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in ten years and finally gave into her hunger and ripped the torso open shoving her snout in and pulling a chunk of venison out while blood from the torso ran down her nose and chin dripping onto her paws. She noticed that the torso started to move and she felt a noise begin to rise up in her throat escaping her lips and then she stopped when she saw the torso come to a standstill. She looked up to see Salron staring at her his lips, nostrils, and chin smeared in blood. She ripped a hunk of the venison out and shoved the rest to him while she ate the chunk she ripped out only to realize that she ripped out is heart. She ate it in one swift bite with no remorse.

Fieara was back home on earth she looked around her and came face to face with her dads lifeless body and her parents Daniel and Chantel all slumped on one another with their hearts ripped out. She woke up with a start and realized she was still in her dragon form next to Salron in one of the slumber caverns. She got up and headed to the water caverns when she heard claws gently wrapping on the stone floor behind her. She sat down at the edge of the shimmering silver water and waited for the one who had followed her to join her. She was startled when she felt wings begin to wrap around her and saw those cerulean eyes looking at hers. "You were dreaming about your father and parents deaths. You were showing that to everyone even if you didn't want to. It scared me seeing what you saw. But it gave us more desire to avenge your father and mother." You're not alone in this Fieara we've all lost loved ones but we can avenge them. Come on back to the caverns you need to rest Na'lara wants me to show you the land surrounding us that are the safest for us to be in." Fieara allowed Salron to guide her back the caverns where she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Fieara awoke to the sound of Salron's voice calling her from the cavern entrance. She emerged with her wings disheveled and a hint of annoyance in her eye Salron unfolded the balance flaps on his tail and turned around patting Fieara's right wing sending them both fluttering into their normal position. She smiled and shook her head and bounded off after him. They were halfway across the waste lands when Fieara spotted a pool of clear water she bumped in to Salron sending him flying towards the pool and landed in the water with a soft splash. Fieara flew down to the edge to the pool and was pulled into the water coming face to face with Salron she pushed off him heading towards the shore all the while with Salron following her. He caught up to her and sent them both rolling into the sand with her on top of him. She looked into his eyes and saw herself in them she bent down and licked his cheek. She stood up and unfurled her wings and took off. Salron hesitated for a moment but only a moment remembering the moment she ripped out the deer's heart and ate it with no remorse at all before taking flight. Fieara and Salron returned to the caverns each carrying a stag in their mouth Na'lara bounded over to them laughing at their catch she took them to the food pile where they deposited their fresh kill. Fieara grabbed a capybara and walked over to the smallest bonfire sitting down and ripping the heart out immediately and consuming it in one swift swallow. Na'lara noticed it and Salron nudged her in her shoulder before walking towards the moon cavern. Salron sat down near the crystal pool waiting for Na'lara when she sat down he began to voice his fear. "Na'lara Fieara has been consuming hearts with no remorse. I fear that something is causing this; there hasn't been a dragon that consumes hearts of animals with no remorse not even among the shadow gliders. She enjoyed killing the stag but she tortured it before killing it. She's becoming cold and she might feel like a shadow glider if she sees their methods she might want to become one." Salron shivered at the thought of Fieara becoming a shadow glider and killing her friends while she enjoyed it. "Salron Fieara knows who she is, she knows where her allegiances lie she will not become a shadow glider she is her father's daughter and the heir to the throne." Salron started to protest but Na'lara quieted him placing her tail over his mouth. "This conversation is over! I will not have our friends think Fieara is turning into a shadow glider. You should learn your place Salron." Salron hung his head as Na'lara left the moon cavern but noticed that she had a knowing glint in her eye. Did she know about the kiss? Salron knew she meant two different things. Sighing he got and followed Na'lara out of the moon cavern and went to the food pile before going to sit next to Fieara at the back of the cavern. Salron watched as Fieara consumed the small corpse of the capybara, noticing the hole in its chest. He looked away at the dragons milling about and turned back to Fieara, roaring at what was in front of him. Sat next to him surrounded by shadow gliders with Managennes standing over her with his wings level with the ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head clearing his mind. When he opened them he was greeted with a worried face. "Salron lets go outside we need to talk" Salron followed Fieara outside and to the small pool. He landed next to Fieara who was looking at her reflection in the water. She looked at him from the side a knowing look on her face. "Salron I know you're worried about my consuming animal hearts and the pleasure I get from torturing animals before I kill them. I know you think I'm becoming a shadow glider. I assure you I am not turning into one my father would not want that." Salron looked at her shocked at what she said. "Dammit I hate our sensitive hearing. I'm just worried about you that's all. I care for you." Salron looked up to see Fieara smiling at him and feeling sand cover his wings and back. Fieara smiled down at him lowering her head to lick his cheek she began to feel smaller and felt that Salron no longer had scales and claws like her. She gasped and looked down at a hot young man with silver hair and blue eyes smiling back. Salron smiled at her "You are so beautiful" Fieara smiled at him again and kissed him on the lips. A sudden rustle on the other side of the pool alerted both of them. Fieara jumped up and assumed her dragon form again Salron followed her around the pool. Fieara heard the rustle again and walked through the bushes disappearing. Shadows covered every surface while tiny creatures scurried past her as she searched for the source of the rustling. She came to a tree and heard the rustling up in the branches she flew up towards the noise but didn't see anything she heard Salron circling around the tree sniffing and looked up to her shrugging his shoulders. Fieara was about to fly down when a pair of white eyes appeared and stared at her. She leaned in closer only to be attacked by the creature she fell to the ground writhing and desperately trying to dislodge her attacker she felt little claws release from her and she looked up to see a white bat hovering above her face he smiled at her but looked sorry and began to lick her wounds. Salron trotted over to her laughing. "Well, well, well it seems you've found a new friend Fieara. That's a camobat they are able to take on any color to hide themselves from danger. He is bonding with you by licking your wounds. He thought you were a threat but realized you were just curious." Fieara looked at the small creature smiling at him while he smiled back. "Well as long as he's safe and unharmed then I'm good, by the way do you have a name?" the bat took off into the air flipping back towards her all while he made a silent whistling noise. "His name is Whistlewing" Salron looked at the little bat that smiled and twisted in the air at the sound of his name. Fieara got up and dusted herself of and turned to face the small bat. "How nice to meet you Whistlewing I'm Fieara and this is Salron" Whistlewing squeed his greetings at his new friends and followed them on their way back to the cave. Fieara kicked sand over the spot she and Salron had made from their little tumble. Whistlewing looked at her with a knowing glance but Fieara playfully swatted at him with her tail before taking to the sky. They were completely oblivious to know or sense that they were being watched; Na'lara hovered in the air angry and surprised. She cursed herself for not keeping a closer eye on the two of them now she had to break the life line connecting them to each other in order to kill her and it need to be done quickly if she were to become King Managennie's mate all she had to do was wait for the right time. She took off in the direction of the land claimed by the shadow gliders to report what she had seen. But she never expected what was to come next.

Ch. 3: a betrayal of betrayals'

Na'lara crossed over the border through the green and brown haze. She nodded to passing Shadow glider sentries. She was eager to tell Mannagennies what she had discovered, she knew it would make him happy and she liked it when he was happy.

She arrived to find Mannagennies on his throne, wearing bone armor. He smiled when he saw Na'lara walking in, her scales shining in the light from the fire radiating off the torches. "Ah my beautiful Na'lara. I sense you have news and you are eager to tell me. Please come with me we shall discuss this in private". Na'lara followed him to a balcony covered in ash and blood. She stood to his left side looking over the land she would rule alongside Mannagennies. "Fieara has developed a relationship with Salron. We cannot kill her with a life line connected to them he will know when she is in danger." Mannagennies nodded while Na'lara spoke but when she mentioned killing Fieara he snapped his wings open buffeting Na'lara to the edge of the balcony. Na'lara flipped over the railing of the balcony. Her claws scrambled to get a purchase on the stone. Her head was yanked up by Mannagennies tail and looked into his eyes that held death and anger in them. He whispered in her ear mouth close enough to bite her. "Fieara will not be killed. She is to be my mate. You touch her and I will tell the rebels of your betrayal."

"Mannagennies you said I would be your mate, your wife, your queen! Why would you hurt me so?"

"Because you are no princess. You are a simple soldier, a tracker nothing more."

Na'lara broke free of Mannagennies grip on her. Her body started glowing a deep violet, she roared at Mannagennies pure rage lighting her face. "You will regret that Mannagennies! I got you into this kingdom and I can get you out just as easy before you say Verisa."

Na'lara turned around and flew back to the cave but she had a few stow aways and she knew just who to find.

Ch. 4

An ally gained a love lost.

Fieara, Salron, and Whistlewing had almost reached the cave when they heard screaming. Fieara turned around and saw Na'lara being chased by three shadow glider rouges. She turned to Salron who nodded to her and took off to aid Na'lara.

Fieara followed suit attacking the rouge that had a hold on Na'lara's neck. Fieara rammed into the rouge causing it to release its hold on it Na'lara's neck. Fieara Landed on top of the rouge. She looked into his eyes as she raised her hand and brought it down with a roar. She pierced the rouges scales and crushed the heart. She yelped as her hand connected with the rouges spine and yanked it back out.

Na'lara looked around her as Salron and Fieara moved the rouges bodies into a nearby ditch. She heard a soft whistling noise and felt a small tongue lick the wounds around her neck. She smiled at the creature and it continued its cleaning.

"Na'lara, what happened? Why were those glider rouges chasing you?"

"That's a good question Salron. I snuck into Mannagennies palace to visit an old friend of Dergun'shun. His name is Maelstrom, he's a griffin. He was the paladin of the scouts. They were a special unit that preformed airel strikes and ground strikes, as well as crossing into hostile territory."

"If he was a friend of my father then he is a friend of mine. Na'lara take me, Salron, and Whisltewing to Mannage- I mean my palace."

"Right away Fieara."

Na'lara took point with Whistlewing following next to her and Fieara and Salron behind her with determined looks on her face. No was her chance to break Fieara and Salron up. But how?

"Salron Klicsta was looking for earlier she said that she needs to tell you she's pregnant"

Fieara stopped and hovered glaring at Salron. "Wait your Klicstas mate as well? I thought you said I was your first mate."

"You are Fieara. Na'lara must be confused."

"I'm not confused Salron I know what I saw. You should ask her Fieara it's only fair for you to hear the truth from the source."

"Your right Na'lara I am going to ask her. You, Whistlewing, and Salron go free Maelstrom."

"As you command my princess."

Fieara walked into the maternity cave and found Klicsta curled up into a loose ball. Klicsta raised her head and bowed.

"What do you need my princess?'

"Na'lara tells me you are pregnant with Salron's dragonling's. Is this true."

"Well it has to be we did love each other and got very close. The egg mother says the conception is in time with our hide out from the gliders."

Fieara nodded and turned away walking out of the cave a tear slipping free. She heard gasps of shock and saw a very skinny and dirty griffon walk in behind Na'lara. Salron saw her and ran over to her. Fieara raised her tail and smacked Salron in the face sending him flying. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE LUCKY I DECIDED TO SPARE YOUR LIFE TWO INCHES OVER AND I WOULD HAVE SNAPPED YOUR NECK! BUT YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT! I thought you were different but you're just like every other guy. A GIANT JACKASS! I want you out of my cave you aren't allowed to sleep in there anymore…."

Fieara never wanted to say the words but she got a sick sense of happiness when she saw his face. He knew what she was going to say.

"We finished."

"Maelstrom if you will follow me my advisors and I will get you rested and fed and then you can tell us what you know from your time spent in prison."

"Thank you my princess. You are so much like our mother. She would be proud of you."

Salron got up and wiped his jaw. Whistlewing whizzed by smacking Salron on the head as he followed Fieara. Salron walked away towards the star cave but not before he saw Klicsta watching him with horror in her eyes and followed him into the cave.

Ch.5

Revelations and shifting allegiances.

Klicsta found Salron sitting in front of the main star pool staring down at his reflection. "Salron you don't remember do you?" Salron looked up at Klicsta and shook his head at her as she sat down. "You and Fieara are or were mates. If a dragon mates with another dragon then that dragon will forget its previous mate because of the bonding. We were mates while we were searching for information on where Fieara was taken. We were followed relentlessly by glider rouges and we hid out in an old scout warren. We became close and well you know what happens next. Now I know you love Fieara so go get her when my drakes are born I will tell them that their father died protecting Fieara or you can recognize them as yours if you and Fieara will allow it. Now go get her. But wait until she is done with Maelstrom she'll be even more hot headed if you interrupt the meeting." Salron smiled at Klicsta and he wrapped his tail around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. Salron was waiting outside of the council cave but only Na'lara Maelstrom and the other council dragons came out of the cavern. Salron ran over to Na'lara but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't here and he shouldn't follow.

Fieara sat at the pond with Whistlewing lying on top of her head licking her between the eyes. Fieara's eyes were crusted over from all the tears she had spent crying. She stared into the water watching it ripple as she breathed through her snout. She began to daydream about the memories she had with Salron and her dead ex Ryan, when Whistlewing tapped her head with both wings. Fieara looked up to see a dragon flying towards her. She got up and readied herself to fight but the dragon landed his wings closed. Fieara slackened her stance and gestured for the new dragon to speak. "I was sent to speak with you. Mannagennies wanted me to tell you that there is a traitor amongst you. He though it fair to tell you that its Na'lara and he can prove it but you need to come to the palace to see it. There's a fountain that holds Mannagennies less desirable memories. You can bring your camobat if that makes you feel more comfortable. You will not be attacked upon entering and leaving our territory." Fieara looked to Whistlewing who nodded at her. "Very well then take me to your lord if what you say is true then I must see this for myself."

Fieara and Whistlewing followed the rouge to glider territory.

Fieara and Whistlewing were greeted by a single dragon standing in the court yard. The glider that took Fieara to the palace and bowed to the dragon.

"My lord Mannagennies, I have done what you asked. I must admit that I allowed her bring her camobat but I haven't seen it yet but it could be camouflaged. I don't blame it because the other rouges would have found it delicious."

"That'll do steward. If you'll excuse me I would like to take Fieara to the fountain."

"Of course my lord."

"Fieara, I understand that you are wary of me because of what you have heard. But I assure you if I wanted you dead or captured I would have guards everywhere. But I want you to feel safe and sound. I am not without a conscience."

"I am still wary of you and I will not let my guard down no matter what. But I am willing to see if Na'lara treachery is true."

"Very well Fieara please follow me."

Fieara followed Mannagennies through a dozen halls held old photos. She stopped as she recognized one of her father but she didn't recognize the other dragon to his left. Mannagennies looked back to see Fieara had stopped. He turned around and sat next to Fieara.

"That's your mother Verisa. Like me your mother was a shadow glider. She married your father out of pure love. Two weeks after their wedding Verisa pronounced she was with egg, with you. The announcement sent joy throughout the land, a celebration lasted for several days and nights. Some say it never ended that others still celebrate it. But some say it ended when you were taken to a different place for safety.

Mannagennies got up and motioned for Fieara to follow her. Mannagennies spread his wing and pressed them to two giant rusted metal doors and pushed them open to reveal a giant crystal clear pool that sparkled in the moon light. Fieara walked towards the fountain and looked down. Mannagennies stalked her slowly walking up behind her. He lifted his tail and wrapped it around Fieara's neck shoving it into the pool. Fieara yelped as her head plunged into the fountain she started to struggle but stopped once she noticed Na'lara speaking to Mannagennies. She noticed she was sitting next to Na'lara. She felt utterly horrified at what Na'lara had said next.

"Ah my beautiful Na'lara. I sense you have news and you are eager to tell me. Please come with me we shall discuss this in private". Na'lara followed him to a balcony covered in ash and blood. She stood to his left side looking over the land she would rule alongside Mannagennies. "Fieara has developed a relationship with Salron. We cannot kill her with a life line connected to them he will know when she is in danger." Mannagennies nodded while Na'lara spoke but when she mentioned killing Fieara he snapped his wings open buffeting Na'lara to the edge of the balcony. Na'lara flipped over the railing of the balcony. Her claws scrambled to get a purchase on the stone. Her head was yanked up by Mannagennies tail and looked into his eyes that held death and anger in them. He whispered in her ear mouth close enough to bite her. "Fieara will not be killed. She is to be my mate. You touch her and I will tell the rebels of your betrayal."

"Mannagennies you said I would be your mate, your wife, your queen! Why would you hurt me so?"

"Because you are no princess. You are a simple soldier, a tracker nothing more."

Na'lara broke free of Mannagennies grip on her. Her body started glowing a deep violet, she roared at Mannagennies pure rage lighting her face. "You will regret that Mannagennies! I got you into this kingdom and I can get you out just as easy before you say Verisa."

The memory began to shimmer but not before Fieara noticed saw Na'lara attack three glider rouges. Fieara was about to lift her head back out of the fountain when she saw an image flutter into being. It was Salron and Klicsta they were laying together in the maternity cave an elder female dragon leaning over Klicstas stomach. She saw an egg come out and then another and then another. She felt happy Klicsta was okay but when Salron leaned over and licked her cheek she became enraged and bit at the memory like it was Salron's heart. She growled causing bubbles to come out of her mouth; she wrenched her head out of the fountain roaring causing Mannagennies to smile.

"THAT LOW LIFE MAGGOT! "

"I know you are angry at him and I know you want revenge and I have a plan that you might like. Your people will follow you anywhere as will mine. You become my queen and we combine our people to make the kingdom strong, and you get the satisfaction of watching Salron suffer for what he's done. What do you say?"

Fieara smiled as she thought about what Mannagennies had said. She finally turned to him with her answer.

"I accept. I will be your queen and you my king."

Fieara felt a painful rip in her throat. She smiled as she knew what the pain meant. She had completely forgotten Whistlewing who was camouflaged until he squeaked at her and flew off to the cave.

"Fly Whistlewing tell them what you saw. They will bow to us. Or they will die."

Fieara walked out to the balcony as she watched the bat fly away. She opened her mouth releasing a resonating roar and wall of neon magenta flames.

Meanwhile in the rebel caves Salron was picking at his food when he doubled over in pain roaring. Several other dragons rushed to his side laying comforting tails on his shoulder. He started to cry as he realized what had happened: his life line to Fieara was severed. She was gone.

A commotion at the cave entrance caught his and everyone else's attention. It was Whistlewing.

Maelstrom pushed forward to the small bat and began speaking to him.

"Fieara has become Mannagennies mate they are going to attack this cave and force us to follow them."

"Fieara is gone!"

Chapter 6

A safe heaven no longer.

It's not every day you wake up on a pile of furs, and bones of dragons, unicorns, deer, and many other creatures circling the fur. Fieara stretched and yawned, releasing a low baritone roar. She had been in Mannagennies castle for six months now. Fieara got up and walked to the balcony. She sat down and looked out over the land her eyes settling on the cave. Today they were going to attack.

Fieara was dressed in metal armor. She stood up as Mannagennies walked to her. He huffed at her telling her to take off. They were almost to the cave when Fieara saw Whistlewing fly down to the brush. She followed him and saw another dragon waiting. It was Salron! Fieara roared and dove at him. She slammed into him causing him to land on his side. His flank was stained red. She smiled at the fact that her metal covered horns did that to him. Salron had managed to get to his feet he turned to Whistlewing and huffed at him. The bat flew off towards the cave. Fieara roared to her king but was cut off as Salron slammed into her hitting her in the legs. Fieara retaliated by smacking his face with her tail. The metal spikes crushing the side of his face. "Why Salron? Why lie to me about being a father to a dragon whose social standing is lower than dirt. She's the daughter of a guild master. Her drakes will be treated as dirt and if they stand in my way I will kill them." Salron watched her and realized that she was going to kill Klicsta. Fieara smiled and took off to the cavern to the home of Klicsta.

Fieara arrived to see bloodshed; she dodged dragons trying to get to her or dragons fleeing the cavern. She landed and ran to the egg cavern but was stopped by Klicsta. "It's so polite that you came to me instead of having to slaughter my way through eggs and dragonlings to get to you. I must admit that I am horrible but if killing you means that it's the only way to show him how much he hurt me then that's what I'll do."

Fieara flew at the queen her metal horns down and angled for the strike as Klicsta flew towards her. Fieara had the advantage of wearing metal armor which also hindered her movement speed. Klicsta and Fieara flew at each other claws and teeth slashing struggling to get a grip. Klicsta slammed Fieara into the ground lowering her stance as she saw that the princess wasn't moving. Klicsta began to cry but the tears were cut off as Fieara threw sand and dirt into her face. Klicsta backed up roaring and shaking her head to clear her eyes, but it was too late Fieara had slammed into knocking her into the ground. Fieara stood on top of her. Her claws raking Klicsta's scales slowly. Fieara could see the fear in Klicsta's eyes. Fieara bared her teeth and raised her right paw, roaring she brought it down. Klicsta roared and screamed but it all stopped when Fieara crushed her heart the blood spurting from the hole in the queens' chest.

Fieara roared at her lord's dragons signaling that the battle was over and to retreat. It was by her own will that she look around her and noticed that the only death was Klicsta's she smiled and bound into the gathering crowd and unfurled her wings and flew out the cavern roaring all the way back to the castle.

Chapter 7

Guilt can easily destroy plans.

Several months had passed since the raid on the cavern and Fieara had been spending more and more time in the bed she shared with Mannagennies. She would hear from him or the servant's that the rebels have been gathering more and more allies. But it wasn't until one night under the full moon she was awoken to the soft whistling of Whistlewing. She went out onto the balcony and greeted him as a friend. He flew in circles before taking off to the fountain in the bedroom. Fieara followed him and saw him dive in. she copied him and came face to face with a memory from her lord.

Mannagennies sat on his throne listening to his advisors telling him how to keep Fieara in check. Over the months he had been feeding her lies and false encouragements to keep her on his side. But he knew Fieara was suffering from the cavern raid the guilt of killing the queen was eating at her soul. If she found out about his deceiving her she would surly turn to the rebels….

The memory never finished because Fieara had pulled her head out and grabbed Whistlewing gently and took off towards the cavern.

Salron was on guard duty when He saw Whistlewing flying back towards the cavern and behind him Fieara. Salron howled and flew towards her but noticed her halt and look scared but he slammed into her and they flew towards the ground. He landed on top of her nuzzling her face and huffing his happiness. Salron got off her and faced her.

"Your back I can't believe it. Whistlewing said he had an idea but I wasn't sure if it would work. But it did. We've had reports of your diminishing presence. You're feeling guilty aren't you?"

Fieara nodded solemnly at the statement. She was afraid of what the others would think.

She followed Salron and Whistlewing back to the cavern listening to everything that had been going on. Apparently they wanted her back and that they would do anything. Na'lara had been exiled when Maelstrom had told the war advisors. She was forced out by Salron himself. And apparently there was a surprise for her back at the cavern. Fieara was returning to where she belonged with the man she fell in love with and haven't stopped loving him.

The guards announced their arrival and the dragons cheered. Fieara pushed past them to the stone stage and began to address them.

"I have done some things that very unforgivable and I will understand if any of you will hate me. But I want to say that I should have listened to the one person who trusted me and that's Salron. He warned me many times over and I still let that usurper get to me. I ask for your help in taking him down and then you all decide my fate for what I aided him in doing." Fieara bowed her head in shame but was shocked to hear the high pitched voice of Klicsta.

"My princess we are your friends and your people and your family. We will never condemn you for something that someone else made you do by lying to you. ALL HAIL PRINCESS FIEARA!

Fieara smiled as the dragons in the cavern all followed Klicsta in pursuit. Fieara jumped down and ran to Klicsta wrapping her wings around her and started to cry.

"Klicsta I'm so sorry! I have been a great big fool.

"Fieara its okay the Usurper got into your mind and warped it. It's not your fault."

"I-okay, but how I crushed your heart?"

"Well Maelstrom as a griffon and a friend to your father he has access to ancient scrolls and there was a resurrection spell. He used it to bring me back. I'm going to be alive as long as any other dragon."

Fieara smiled at her and laughed she ran off towards the food pile and grabbed a deer to share with the queen. The sat and ate and talked for hours about what she learned from her time in the Usurpers palace. Salron walked over to Fieara but noticed that her war advisors were with her. He started to walk away when Fieara excused herself and motioned to go outside.

They sat at the top of the mountain in silence until Salron broke it. "I have been aching for you and I've wanted to tell you this ever since you came back." He paused before turning to her and took a deep breath. I love Fieara; I have since I first met you and all I need to know is do you love me too?

Fieara gasped at what he said before she roared and pushed him down.

"Yes I do love you Salron. I always have."

They both laughed and hugged each other as he moon rose above the mountain on which they sat. But little did they know that a harpy was watching them and that the harpy would prove to be a powerful ally.

Chapter 8

Not all harpies are barbed tongued.

Fieara was awakened to a loud commotion in the great cavern. She got up and ran but was greeted to a scene of merriment and laughter and it was all centered on a woman with hawk wings for arms and the legs of a hawk. Her breasts were covered by two perfect raindrops of feathers. She looked at Fieara and bowed to her.

"Greetings Princess my name is Usili. I represented my people in your father's court. I have been watching for some time and have come here to pledge my loyalty and my people's loyalty to you. We will fight for you. I can also point you in the direction of future allies that have supported your father in the past and they would gladly fight for you."

Fieara nodded and smiled as she led Usili to the war cavern where Maelstrom sleeps. She spent hours with them and realized that what she read about harpies having barbed tongues and very cynical and cruel views of others was not true in fact not all harpies are barbed tongued.

Chapter 9

Proclamations.

The arrival of the harpy Usili had brought about great happiness. Maelstrom announced that a party in the evening will be thrown to celebrate the princess and her future reign.

The cavern was filled with dragons, harpies, griffons, and a camo bat named Whistlewing. Fieara walked in wearing a dark plum violet cape that had slits for her wings. She walked around greeting guest but she was really looking for Salron. She found him taking with a group of harpy scouts. She started to walk towards him but she was stopped when Maelstrom signaled for silence. He gave a speech that honored her father before motioning her to come up.

Fieara had made important decisions and it was time to tell her people. "I have been thinking and have made decisions that will help us in this war. Usili has told me of several groups of sirens that are to the south near the ocean. Apparently the Usurper uses them for entertainment and treats them as dirt sometimes even uses them as game. Usili has spoken to them and they have agreed to help in our cause. Unfortunately they could not be here tonight because this is when they are hunted by the Usurpers men." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Maelstrom has located his men and they have begun aiding others in need and sending allies our way. His commander and captain are here to represent the griffons." Two burly griffons stood their tails kinked above their heads. They were not like Maelstrom who was lean but built and they weren't golden like him but a pitch black and a russet red. They nodded at Fieara who nodded in return, "And lastly I have decided to let you all know that I have chosen a mate and that is Salron." Many male dragons growled and many female dragons wailed. With Salron and Fieara unavailable many would have to accept it even if they don't like it. Dragons mate for life.


End file.
